Current methods of recording classroom lectures or other such presentations either involve audio recording only, or simple video recording of the lecture scene without processing. Simple audio recording is far less useful than visualization of an accompanying whiteboard image. However, simple video recording gives a visual signal that is hard to interpret because of geometric distortion, poor acquisition conditions, the obstruction of an occluding, moving speaker, and poor color reproduction.
Hence, the current methods of recording classroom lectures or other such presentations are simply limited to taking an audio and/or video recording of the whiteboard during a lecture or presentation thereby limiting the visual and educational experience of the viewer.